A Taste for Your Blood
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: Yuuki's depressed about Kanamae.  She's keeping to herself in her room, lusting for blood. An unexpected person she never would expect knocks on the door of her bedroom.  Can this person cheer up the gloomy vamp? AidoXYuuki story
1. Chapter 1: No One

A Taste for Your Blood

**(**_**This story talks about Yuuki being lonely without Kanamae. It takes place in the Night Class's Dorm. Without Kanamae, Yuuki is hungry. The reason is that Kanamae is the one who's been feeding Yuuki. Remember, Yuuki is with the Night Class because she is a vampire. Also, she had started up the night class again. Will Yuuki get a taste of some blood? Please note that I like to write out Yuki's name as Yuuki. –Alice Sakurai)**_

_**Chapter 1: No One **_

A thunderstorm was passing through Cross Academy. Yuuki Cross, scratch that, Yuuki Kuran had woken up from her sleep from the loud thunders of the storm. The loud thunders wouldn't let her go to sleep so she decided to stay awake.

She walked towards her window to take look of the outside world of the dormitories. The academy smelled of rain. It gave a nostalgic smell to the lawn.

'_The academy, I haven't been here for such a long time. The rain smells, so good.'_ Hesitantly, she shut the window close. Instead, she sat down onto the windowsill.

The rain started to come even harder against her window and, so were Yuuki Kuran's thoughts.

'_The rain washes the dirt away. Why can't I become like the rain?' _She leaned her head on the window glass and closed her eyes at remembering the dreadful thing her precious Kanamae had done.

'_Kanamae-sama, why did you kill Aido-sempai's father? You're not a bad vampire. I know it! I'm sure of it...'_ Her lips then gave away a frown and she softly bit her lip. She was confused. If he wasn't a bad vampire then, why did he kill Aido-sempai's father? This thought kept bothering her.

The room was silent and so, were her thoughts. She couldn't think of a reason. Dreamily, she looked at the window and watched rain wash over it. _'If I were the rain, could I wash away your sins? Could I wash away your crime?'_

Suddenly, she started to feel a bit light-headed. She leaned again against the window, clenching, at her throat."Ugh…my thirst for blood won't stop." she glanced at the blood tablets on the desk near her bed.

"Blood tablets…." It came out as a whisper.

She reached for the tablets and hungrily consumed them. When she was done, she wearily got back into her bed. As she lay down, her thoughts again, tugged at her.

'_The tablets they're giving me the nutrients I need but, they taste horrible. They don't satisfy me… no matter how much I take I still remain hungry. I need real blood… nee-sama, where are you?'_ Sleep then began to slowly consume her.

"Knock, knock, and knock." There was a noise at the door.

'…_someone's at the door.'_

_**Aido's POV**_

Yuuki's locked herself in her room for a while already. She needs to stop. I guess, it's time for us to talk.

"Knock, knock, and knock."

'_Is she sleeping or something, but it night. She should be awake.'_

"It's me!"

_**Yuuki's POV**_

'That voice, it must be Aido-sempai…I can't talk to him.' I pulled the covers over my head.

"Yuuki Cross! Opps, I mean Yuuki-sama. Are you awake yet?"

'_Heh, it has to be Aido-sempai. I won't answer him. I can't face him right now. He must hate me.'_

"May I come in?" he asked.

"….."

"…I'm coming in then."

The door slowly opened.

'_Wait, what?'_

"Yuuki-sama we need to talk."

"…"

"Cooperate with me here." he sighed.

"….."

"Let's talk. I won't leave until you do." he threatened.

I took in a deep breath then sighed. _'Fine, I'll talk.'_ I removed the covers from my head and look at him.

He sat himself down onto my desk chair.

"…." We were both silent. I guess I could start a conversation with him.

"I don't want you to call me Yuuki-sama. I've told you many times already. Just call me how you used to."

"Okay then, Yuuki-chan?" he smiled probably pleased with my efforts

"So, Aido-sempai, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you've been inside the dormitory a lot moping lately, why don't we go outside and let me get you some ice cream?"

I don't want to be an inconvenience to Aido. "I can't-"

"No, I won't take no for an answer. Come on, let's go!" With that, Aido-sempai dragged me to get some ice cream with him.

_**(P.S. My cousin thought it would be funny to delete all my stories and change my name….so, I am writing my stories again. It'll take me a while to write, but I'll try my best! :3 –Alice Sakurai)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Ice Cream!

**Chapter 2: Ice Cream!**

** (**_**Yuuki was dragged by Aido to go and get some ice cream as a way to cheer her up. However, Aido seemed to be the one to be having more fun than Yuuki. The setting is at a restaurant in town where they go to get their ice cream. Please enjoy the story –Alice Sakurai) **_

_**Yuuki's POW**_

'_Aido is now sitting across me casually eating his ice cream which was like, his ninth one. No wait! His tenth? Um…. I don't know! The guy is sucking it all in as if he's Kirby! Is his stomach a black hole or something? Once, he's done with one, he goes and orders another one and devours it hungrily as if it's like blood instead of ice cream. After he devours his ice cream, the guy starts the cycle all over again. The guy just can't get enough of the stuff! And, here I am thinking that this guy was depressed over Kanamae killing his father, but he's acting like usual self.'_ This made me smile a bit.

Aido then interrupted my thinking, "Yuuki-chan!"

"What Aido-sempai?"

"You're having fun right?" he grinned.

Aido-sempai had so much ice cream on his face, but I couldn't help myself but just grin right back at him. "Yeah, I'm having fun." Believe me, I truly was having fun. It was nice to stop moping around in my room and just, go out.

I watched as Aido goes again and ask the waitress for another.

"Thank you, Aido-sempai. Thanks for taking me here." I whispered not thinking he would hear me.

"You're welcome!" He goes and smiles his big goofy smile that he usually makes cheerfully. After a while, his smile drops and his voice face grows serious. "Yuuki…" he spoke.

"Yes?" I stared at him curiously. Why did Aido's mood change? Mood swings?

"I brought you here not only to get you out of your room, but to also talk." He laced his fingers as he said this. It was as if he was trying to get serious.

"About what?" I tried to say as cheerful as I could, but I really wasn't. I knew what he wanted to talked about but I didn't really want to talk about **it**."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

"I know you're lying to me."

My eyes shifted to right. "I don't know what you're talking about." I lied.

He sighed, "Yuuki-chan, I know you're depressed about the death of my father and you think I hate Kanamae-sama for killing him. Also, that I may hate you because, you are well, his sister. "

I stopped smiling and decided to give in. "Don't you hate Kanamae and me?"

Aido paused a little at the question. His eyes dropped to the floor as mine did too. The atmosphere was a bit uncomfortable. After a while of thinking though, he began to spoke, "I don't hate you guys…"

"You don't?" I stared at him. "Why don't you hate us?"

His gaze at the floor shifted to his ice cream sundae. He stared to fumble with the spoon by stirring the melted ice cream. "I- I think, Kanamae may have had a reason for killing my father. I'm, not mad at you either. You didn't do anything wrong." After saying this, Aido looked sad. He stopped playing with his spoon and gazed at the floor again.

What was Aido thinking? Was he thinking he shouldn't forgive Kanamae because he did kill his father? All I know is that Aido must be having a hard time choosing how he should feel. He must be confused.

Aido looked so depressing. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. It just might make Aido happy. "Aido," I began.

"Yes?" he said gloomily.

I took a deep breath and began, "Aido-sempai, you question whether you should still be true to Kanamae right?" I waited for an answer but he said nothing. I continued on anyways. "If you want to know the answer to that question then, lets both together look for Kanamae, kay?"

Aido was silent for a while. I guess he was giving my idea some thought. A few minutes later, he answered me, "You're right, I should go and ask Kanamae, to why he killed my father." He grinned at me. "Thanks, Yuuki-chan"

So with that, Aido and I decided to both look for Kanamae together. First though, I had to make sure everything would be alright with the vampires who were causing chaos. I told Aido this, and he nodded his head. He said that, he too, would help me.

After we had discussed what we were going to do, Aido ordered another round of ice cream to celebrate our new plan. Yes, we had another round because Aido said it was something to celebrate. If you asked me though, I think he just wanted some more ice cream. Seriously, this guy is going to get fat, if he doesn't stop eating ice cream.

After eating we left the restaurant. Aido though, had to first pay for the ice cream. I bet it was a hell of a lot of money. He told me to wait for him, but he was taking a long time. If you'd asked me he was taking a really long time. How long has it been? Twenty minutes already? There weren't that many people at the cash register.

So, I enter the restaurant to see why Aido was taking too long. What did I see, you may ask? I saw that yellow Kirby….wait for it, flirting with all the girls in the restaurant. It looked like he had his own harem (being surrounded by girls). The girls were feeding him ice cream. This guy….! So he thought, I was in the way of his harem? This guy pisses me off! In a fit of rage for making me stay outside, I hit the idiot in the head as hard as I could.

"Yuuki….I can explain this….I have a very good reason" he said trying to calm me down.

"As if!" I snapped. Knowing him, he loved the attention of the girls and he was getting more ice cream.

He tried to counter back. "Yuuki, I really do…"

I interrupted him, "Then, what's your reason for making me wait outside all by myself?"

Aido stopped to think. "Umm…I-I well, uh, never mind I got nothing." he said lamely.

"I knew it!" Furious as ever, I grabbed Aido by the collar of his shirt and began dragging him. "We're going home, Aido-sempai!"

Then, that idiot had the nerve to say this, "Wait! We can't go yet! They bought me ice cream. Yuuki-chan, LET ME FINISH IT BEFORE WE LEAVE!"

That made me even more pissed now. "Aido-sempai" I say all sweetly.

He goes all puppy dog eyes on me "Yes?"

I'm still smiling sweetly and Aido is still trying to look like a puppy dog. We continue looking like this for away. Aido and I didn't stop looking at each other that way so I start to smile even more sweetly and say, "Aido-sempai," Now, he's going extremely puppy dog face on me which just make me smile even more. "Aido-sempai…" I stopped smiling "WE'RE GOING HOME!" After that, Aido and I left the restaurant with me, dragging him all the way back to Moon Dormitory.

"Aido you can't have ice cream for a month." He started to burst into tears.

"Noooooo….." he sobbed

"I'm only doing this because you're going to get fat from the ice cream."

_**Epilogue**_

_This is basically how it went down when Aido-sempai and I went to go get some ice cream._

_NOTE TO SELF:_ NEVER GET ICE CREAM WITH AIDO-SEMPAI EVER AGAIN!

_**(Hope, you guys liked Chapter 2! I had fun writing this chapter. So, please write a review after you read this. See you in Chapter 3 –Alice Sakurai)**_


	3. Chapter 3: Its Sensei not Sempai

_**Epilogue**_

_Right now, I'm in Aido's room. Why? I'm being tutored by Aido. He may seem like an idiot sometime from him being off in his own little world sometimes, but he's actually quite smart. He's even smarter than me. The Professor told me that I couldn't be in his class until I fully understand what was being talked about. So, Aido-sempai is now tutoring me. He's nagging me to call him "sensei" instead of sempai. _

_**Chapter 3: Its "Sensei" not Sempai**_

Why can't time fly by right now? Yuuki Kuran thought. Yuuki was in the middle of doing a quiz on English.

_**Yuuki's POW**_

'I think it's just plain stupid, that time flies by when you're having fun but, when it's boring, time feels longer than it really is.' I started to think hard about this.

Aido interrupted my thoughts by nagging at me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Aido caught me off guard with his sudden loud nagging that I fell off his bed. I guess Aido thought it was funny because he started to burst out laughing. The idiot was roflmaoing on me (Roflmao- Rolling On the Floor Laughing My Ass Off). That jerk, Aido.

"Aido-sempai, that wasn't funny!" I fumed at him. I blushed a little due to my embarrassment.

"Yes it was." he replies still laughing a bit from my fall.

I start to pout a little. "Aido-sempai, can't we just get back to studying?" I say this to get Aido to stop laughing at me.

He finally stops laughing and his voice gets serious. "It's Sensei not Sempai. I'll stop laughing if you respectfully call me Sensei."

I sighed. "Fine then, Sensei would you please stop laughing at me."

"Only-" Aido began.

I interrupted him. "You promised if I called you Sensei you'd stopped! Shouldn't you give your word _Sensei_?" I say dryly

"Fine, I'll stop laughing." He says in a bored tone.

Victory! Feeling really confident from defeating Aido, I give him my test. He takes it and starts correcting. I think I actually did well on the test though. If I do say for myself. Why? He kept on smiling when he was grading my test. That's got to be a good sign!

Aido looks up after he corrects my quiz and smiles really big. "Yuuki-san" he says with an even bigger smile.

'What the heck? San? Aido is taking this teacher thing too seriously.'

"What?" I answered him.

He smiled. "You did HORRIBLE!" he said bluntly.

"What? What was my score then?"

"It was….5 points." he sighed.

I started to think. Then I become all gloomy. It hit me. "That means…I…I…I" I couldn't finish the sentence.

Aido sighed again. "Yes, Yuuki-san. It's exactly as you what you're thinking. You only got points for putting your name on the paper." he sank to the floor. He put his fist against his mouth and began to start shaking.

I guess he was really upset on how I did so I put my hand on his shoulder to try to comfort him.

"Aido-sempai I'll try to work harder I pro-"

"Hrrrph!" he interrupted me.

The hell was that?

Then all of a sudden he starts laughing again. He begins to roll on the floor and pound his fists. He was even beginning to tear up.

"You were on the floor because you were upset I got such a terrible score, right?" I say with gritted teeth.

"Nope." he says with teary eyes.

"Then why are you laughing? Is it because I did really badly?"

"No, it's not because of that. Most of the answers you put were common mistakes but it's just…"

"What?" I demand

"It's just that some of the answers you put… makes no sense." He bursts out laughing again. He looks at my paper and starts reading out loud. "How old are you?"

I get really mad then I start clawing my hands at Aido to give my quiz back. "Aido-sempai, give it back!"

He keeps on going. "Answer, I am need years old. Need? Need, isn't a number. What do you need Yuuki-san?" he jokes. Aido then starts rofling.

Now, I'm really piss! "Sensei!" I yell.

"Yeah?" he says still laughing out loud with tears still in his eyes.

"I think a book fell from all your laughing" I say. I tried to sound as convincing as I could.

Aido goes to his bookcase and looks around. "A book didn't-" He stopped talking because I pounced on him. Aido and I were then both rolling on the floor fighting over my test paper. In a few seconds though, I started blushing. Aido saw that I was off guard so he pulled the paper away from me. He starts grinning over his victory. Aido didn't realize it yet. He was on top of me!

"So, what are you going to do know?" he says. He goes and waves my test paper in front of my face.

I tried to avoid his gaze because I was getting a bit embarrassed but he wouldn't let me. "Um, Aido-sempai?" A blush starts to spread on my face. Aido has a look of wonder on his face to why I'm blushing then, his face changes. He too starts to blush. He noticed what has happen so he gets right off of me.

"Um, uh, S-sorry" he says nervously. He doesn't make any eye contact with me as he says this and faces the other way from me so I could only see his back.

"I-I-I-it's…um, okay…"I stammered. I was also still nervous and, I think my voice was cracking. For a while Aido and I were silent. We weren't looking at each other nor, facing each other. The silence was awkward. So, I decided to leave. "Aido-sempai, I'm goanna get going"

I look at him. Aido doesn't say anything but just nods. I start to pick up my stuff. I guess I was still nervous because as I was leaving, I forgot to open the door and slam right into it.

Aido now faces me "Y-you okay?"

Now, I was really embarrassed! I start to blush even more. "Yeah, I'm okay." I open the door and exit Aido's room. "Bye." I closed Aido's door without making eye contact. My face starts to heat up more from the blush.

_**(Thanks for reading chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be coming soon. It's called, "What Do I Think?" Sorry, if you thought this chapter was too long. Please give me a review on what you think so far. I want to know what you think so I could use that to improve .See you in Chapter 4! –Alice Sakurai)**_


	4. Chapter 4: What do I think?

_**Chapter 4: What Do I Think?**_

** (**_**Yuuki is currently in her room in bed.)**_

It's been three days already. I have been inside my room for three days. The whole time, I've been thinking. I've been thinking about what had happen between Aido and me.

"His breath…" I whispered. Aido was so close to me. He was so close, that I could feel his breath. I could…feel his breathing. Bdmp, Bdmp, Bdmp. My heart wouldn't stop. Then, a thought soon came to my mind. "What the hell!" I yelled. "This makes me sound like a pervert!" I hugged my pillow close. Why…do I keep thinking about it? Nothing did happen. I sighed.

_**(Aido's Point of view)**_

I haven't left my room yet. I keep thinking about what happen between Yuuki-chan and me. I was on top of her! I know that I flirt with girls a lot, but this was different. I made Yuuki-chan uncomfortable. I sighed. I turned on my bed. "I'm glad that I did nothing to her." I breathed. "Wait a minute! What the hell, do I mean that I'm glad I did nothing to her! What's wrong with my mind?"

_**(Shiki and Rima's point of view) **_

"Shiki…" Rima breathed.

"I know…" Shiki said in a bored tone.

"Those two are idiots" Shiki and Rima said at the same time and in the same bored tone.

"Shiki, they do know that we can hear them, right?" Rima sighed.

Shiki shook his head. "Sigh, I think they're caught up in the moment."

Rima nodded her head. "I think so too. I just wonder why they have to yell everything that they are thinking for these past three days."

There was a moment of silence. "Rima." Shiki started.

With a sigh, she answered "We have to help them, don't we?"

"Yeah…"

Rima shook her head. "I'll take Yuuki and you take Aido."

"Kay"

_**(Aido's Point of View)**_

There was a knock at my door. "Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me, Shiki. Aido open up."

I put my pillow on my head "No, I don't want to. I want to be alone! Just leave me be!"

Shiki ignored what I said and broke down my door. He was now in front of my room. "Aido, we have to talk."

"Don't you think it's being rude to enter my room when I told you no?" I pulled the covers over my head.

Shiki didn't answer me for a while. He didn't leave the room either because I couldn't hear his footsteps. 'The hell is he doing?'

Then, he finally answered me. "Yeah, I don't care."

I let it slide and let Shiki come in. "Shiki, why did you break my door?"

He grabbed my desk chair and sat. He faced his chair into my direction. "We have to talk." he said.

I pulled my head out of my cover. "Fine, what about?"

"About you and my cousin. It's about what happened between the two of you."

I could feel myself heating up. "What do you know?"

"Everything, like about how you were on top-"

I interrupted Shiki. My face grew even redder. "How do you know about that?"

Shiki sighed. "EVERYONE in the night class knows about it cause, you two idiots been yelling what you guys are thinking." He smiled a little at this. "I think you guys should talk about it."

"No, that would be too embarrassing." I said.

"Then, how will you and Yuuki fix your relationship?" Shiki said in his same bored tone.

"Relationship? What do you mean relationship? Yuuki and I aren't dating."

Shiki just sighed. "No idiot. I'm talking, about you're guys' friendship."

I blushed. "Ohhhh…." I was making a fool of myself.

'This is getting us nowhere' Shiki thought.

_Meanwhile, Rima was talking to Yuuki_ **(Yuuki's Point of view)**

I heard knocking at my door. It disturbed my thinking. "I wondered who that may be." A voice answered my question.

"Yuuki! It's me, Rima. Let me in."

Rima, what does she want? I guess it must be important if she came to my room. "Kay, I'll open the door." I answered. I opened the door to let Rima in. She nodded her head to show thanks and sat right down next to me, on my bed. "Rima, what do you want?" I asked.

She sighed. "Yuuki, I know what happened between you and Aido." I started to blush. How did Rima know? She continued. "You have to talk to him."

I started to shake my head. "I couldn't talk to Aido. It would be too, awkward." I started to blush again remember what had happen.

Rima sighed again. She got out her phone and started to dial someone. "Shiki." she said to the phone. "Yeah. You too, huh? …Kay, I got it." Rima looked at me. "Yuuki." she said.

Rima was looking at me weirdly. I started to back up from her. "Yes, Rima?" After that, Rima had gotten some rope and tied me up with it. "Rima! What are you doing?" I shrieked.

She smiled a little with her bored eyes. "Shiki and I are going to get you and Aido to talk to each other again."

"Rima, you can't force me!" I complained. I kicked and scream. I had to stop kicking though because it just made the rope tighter. "Rima you-" Rima put tape on my mouth so I couldn't talk. "Rmminm!" I yelled as best as I could.

What did Rima do next? She just carried me out of my room! She stop though when we got to a park. She took off the tape out of my mouth. "OUCH, Rima that hurt!" She said nothing and just dragged me off into the park. Later on, we saw Shiki with Aido also tied up. Aido was sitting on a bench while Shiki was standing. Rima pushed me to sit on the bench next to Aido.

_**(Well, this was Chapter 4. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sorry if it's a bit too long. See you guys next time in Chapter 5, "Lets walk and talk." –Alice Sakurai) **_


	5. Chapter 5: Let's Walk and Talk

_**Chapter 5: Lets Walk and Talk**_

__The person, that I really don't want to see, is ironically, sitting right beside me. Rima and Shiki brought Aido and me to a park to make up. I was mad at first at them for doing this since they had to go and tie us up, but I guess they're just doing what they think is right. I sighed. However, would it kill them to untie us? I start to look at the rope. Rope? It got me thinking one thing…S and M! I blushed at such a thought. I started panicking. "Shiki, Rima, can you guys lets us go already?" I yelled at them.

Aido wasn't doing reacting well, either. He was also yelling. "You guys! Let us go. Yuuki-chan and I will talk it out if you guys just untie us."

Rima looked at Shiki as if asking what they should do now. Shiki just sighed. Then, he answered her. "Rima, lets untie them. They won't do much talking if they keep on yelling."

Rima nodded. "Kay." So, they both untied us.

After they did, Shiki started to talk. "Aido, Yuuki, you guys have to talk it out. If you don't…."he stopped in midsentence.

"If we don't, then what?" I asked.

He started to scratch his head. I guess he was thinking about it. Shiki sighed again. I started to think. Man, this guy really likes sighing. He must be depressing guy. He really doesn't show his emotions. ….Is Shiki, emo? He stopped my thinking by talking. "If you guys don't make up, Rima and I will just chase you guys down and tie you up again."

I started to think about what he said. I wouldn't like to be tied up again. How Rima ties it, it just hurts to breath. She tied it, way too hard. I was going to tell them that I would talk it out with Aido but, Aido beat me to talking to them…However, I don't think what he said was very bright.

"You'll tie us up again? Hah! That doesn't seem all that bad." he laughed.

Shiki became pissed. "So, you think being tied up isn't all that bad?"

"Yup." replied Aido.

Shiki started to chuckle a bit which was weird. Shiki usually doesn't show any emotion. "Well then Aido, I'll tell the headmaster what you did to Yuuki. He's a vampire hunter right? I think he won't accept what you did to Yuuki and will get angry at you." Aido turned silent. Then, he continued talk to talk. "For Yuuki though…" I shivered a bit. What was Shiki thinking of doing? He continued on. "I'll tell the whole thing to the Day Class which will make the girls hate because they seem to like Aido." Shiki grinned evilly. The Day Class girls would keep on giving me cold stares as I walk to class. This would make going to class uncomfortable. I wouldn't want that to happen!

Aido and I were silent for a while. We both knew that we had to make up. "We'll talk it out!" we yelled out in unison.

Shiki then turned back to his normal self with a bored expression on his face. "Good." Rima and Shiki started to untie us. Then he talked again. "You two." He pointed to us.

"Yes sir!" we said.

Shiki nodded his head as if that was what he wanted to hear. "You better talk things out."

"How long?" I asked

"Until you guys make up but, it has to be for at least 30 minutes. You understand?" He looked at us.

Aido and I both answered him again. "Yes sir!" we said attentively. Shiki just nodded his head. I guess it was a way to answer us. Shiki and Rima then left us. They did that so we could be able to talk in privacy.

Aido and I had decided to take a walk around the park. We had already walked around the park for about five minutes and I already wanted to go home. Aido was walking right by me. This made me uncomfortable.

'What should I say?' I had thought. Nothing had come to mind to what I should say to him.

Another five minutes had pass. Aido and I hadn't said anything yet. I would have kept thinking that we wouldn't be able to make up until Aido had spoken first. "Look there's a playground!" he pointed. There was indeed a playground. Aido ran towards it. He started to play on the slide. He kept on sliding down on it.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"Aido-sempai! Aren't you a bit too old to be playing on the playground?" I asked. "We're in highschool already."

He just smiled then he laughed. "That doesn't mean I'm too old to be on it." He answered.

"But, you only see elementary kids playing on them." I teased.

"Then, I'm a kid at heart." he countered proudly.

I smiled. He got me there.

"Besides, you're never too young to have fun." He smiled again. I just nodded. His smile widens and he started beckoning me to him. "Yuuki-chan, come play with me!" Before I could answer, he had pulled me to the swings. "Come on, let's play" he said.

I smiled. I took a swing and started swinging. Aido took a swing right next to me. At first, I started to blush by remembering everything, but when I looked at Aido, everything had changed. He was smiling as he was swinging as if he was having a fun time. That got me thinking. I shouldn't stress about what happened. I should just be like Aido and just enjoy the moment right now.

Aido then proposed an idea. "Let's have a swinging contest!" He looked excited so I agreed. Before I knew it thirty minutes had passed by. I was having too much fun with Aido though so, I never mention anything.

Aido and I may have been at the playground all night if we weren't interrupted. "You guys seem to be doing well." Said a voice no, it was two that had said it bluntly. Shiki and Rima had popped up from a bush that was next to us.

Aido and I stopped swinging. We both realized that we both forgotten about the incident. We then looked at each other. We both smiled. It was obvious. That "incident", wasn't really a big deal.

"Yes, yes we are!" we both said. I started to laugh. We had both said it at the same time. It just made me laugh. I guess, Aido thought it was funny too because, he was also laughing.

"Yuuki-chan, this is stupid. Let's put it behind us." Aido said between laughs.

I smiled. "Kay." I replied. He was right, it was stupid. We were both stupid to act how we did. Nothing did really happen.

Aido and I kept on laughing while we were swinging on the swings. Rima and Shiki just sighed. They walked down to a bench to watch us while we played. They even looked like they were also having a good time. How did I know? Shiki had gotten out some pocky. They ate it while watching us, smiling.

Today was fun. I thought. Even though, Kanamae is gone, I got to say, I'm having a blast. Being with Shiki, Rima, and Aido was fun. I had kept on thinking about how much fun I was having until Aido interrupted my thoughts.

"Yuuki-chan!" he said smiling.

"What?" I asked.

"I had a lot of fun today."

I smiled. "I did too."

"We should do this again."

"Yes! Most definitely!" We grinned at each other.

Shiki and Rima had gotten up from the bench. I guess they were done with their pocky and were getting bored watching us already.

"Let's go home." Shiki said. Rima nodded.

Aido and I both grinned. "Okay!" we both answered. Shiki, Rima, Aido, and I headed back home to the dormitory.

_**(Did you guys enjoy Ch5? I did! I had a fun time writing it. Well, see you guys in Ch6! Please write a comment after your done reading.**_

–_**Alice Sakurai)**_


	6. Chapter 6: A Job

_**Chapter 6:A Job**_

** (**_**Yuuki is called into the headmaster's office.)**_

The headmaster had wanted to see me today. What does he want to see me for? I thought as, I was walking to his office. I went while the Day Class students had classes. I wouldn't dare want to draw unnecessary attention towards myself.

Finally, I had reached his office. The headmaster yes, was my adoptive father, but it was weird seeing him. Why? He was a vampire hunter and I was now a Pureblood vampire. I began to think about why he wanted to see me. Did he want to keep me locked up again? I couldn't stand around thinking. If I wanted an answer to my question, I had to enter his office to find out. I stepped into his office.

"Yuuki." a voice greeted me. It came from behind the headmaster's chair. His chair wasn't facing me but I could tell who it was. It had to be the headmaster. I recognized his voice when he said my name. The man did raise me. So, of course I would know how his voice sounded like.

Being in this office again brought back memories. It reminded me of the time when I was a Disciplinary Committee member. I started to frown a little. Zero and I were members of it. We used to protect the Night Class's secret of the being vampires from the Day Class students. I miss those times when we were close.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice. "Pay attention, parasite." I looked to my right were the voice had come from. It was Zero who had said it. Before I could say anything, the headmaster had cut in.

"Zero, that's not nice thing to say." he pointed out. Zero just sighed and looked away from my direction. Zero and I couldn't act the same as we used to be. He worked as a vampire hunter and I had become a Pureblood vampire. He was also being taken into consideration to be the new head of the Hunter Society.

The headmaster continued to talk. "Yuuki, there's something I need you to do." he said. I guess I wasn't going to be taken as a prisoner.

"What is it, headmaster?" I asked.

"I need you to hunt a level E vampire that has been kidnapped a girl. He's kidnapped many already. I want you to save the girl _**if**_, she is still alive." He paused for a moment and his face grew serious. "Yuuki, you are to kill him."

I nervously nodded. I hadn't really killed a vampire yet. "Yes headmaster." I answered.

"Good. Here take these documents. They have info on the guy you are to kill." He handed me the papers.

I took the papers. "I'll do my best!"

The headmaster said nothing. I waited for him to reply. After a while he answered. "Yuuki be careful."

"Yes!" I said with enthusiasm.

"No, I mean you _really_ have to be careful." His tone was serious.

"Why?"

He sighed. "This guy is actually tricky. He has a strong lust for blood. He actually killed a lot of hunters." His face looked worried. I just smiled. He still thinks of me as his daughter.

"I'll be careful." I answered.

He smiled a little at my answer. "Good."

"I will protect your pacifism." I said proudly.

He started to cry. He then got on top of his desk. One hand on his chest as if he was saying a pledge and his other in a fist he held high. "Thank you for your supporting my belief, Yuuki." He started to cry some more. "Let's put an end to the war between humans and vampires—a war that has been continuing in the darkness of history since Ancient times!" He then grabbed my hands into his. "Let's build a bridge between vampires and humans, Yuuki!" His eyes looked at me as if he really wanted me to say yes.

I started to laugh nervously. "Hahaha, yeah, sure thing." I tried to avoid his eye contact. The headmaster just smiled big. I guess he liked my answer. He finally let go of my hands and started to dance around his office.

As he was dancing he kept on saying the same thing. "My dear, Yuuki truly understands me best." He looked like he was off in his own little world. I turned and headed for the door. I stopped midway though. I felt eyes boring at my back. I turned around. It was, Zero.

"Don't think I needed your help." he said. I just stared at Zero and Zero kept looking at me. We had our own little staring showdown. I noticed his eyes were really red. From lack of sleep? I guess the headmaster noticed that the atmosphere had changed cold. He had soon come between us yet, he was still dancing. Major tense breaker if you asked me. He totally ruined the atmosphere.

"Zero, be nice. Yuuki is helping us. You're not fit to do the job." The headmaster said trying to reason with him.

Zero glared at the headmaster. "We don't need her help. I can do it." he said coldly. There was something about Zero's words that made me sad. His words pained me. He said he doesn't my help. Does he really hate me that much? I've always longed for Zero. I missed how things used to be. I missed the times when we hanged together.

The headmaster looked at me worriedly. "Yuuki…"he said. I could feel it. Tears were running down my face.

"I'm okay." I tried to reassure him. "I just got something in my eye." This was just a lie of course. I kept on crying though. I hurriedly tried to brush them away. My tears though, wouldn't stop. They kept on falling down. I would have probably kept on crying, but the door had soon flew. It was Aido.

Aido looked at me worriedly. "Yuuki-chan, are you okay?"

I tried to shake the tears away but they wouldn't stop. I tried to smile. "What are you doing here, Aido-sempai?"  
>"You told us (the night class) that you were going to the headmaster's office, but you didn't come back. I was worried so I came to see why you were taking long." he answered. Aido stopped looking at me and started to glare at Zero. "She's crying because of you. Right, Kiryu?"<p>

Zero just looked at Aido and didn't answer him. This of course made Aido madder.

"Answer me Kiryu!" he demanded.

Zero looked annoyed so he answered. "Yeah, I did." he said coldly.

Aido looked furious. "You jerk!" He was about to jump at Zero but I grabbed him just in time.

"Aido-sempai, let's go!" I cried. I just started to cry some more.

Aido just nodded. "Fine, let's go." He then put his hand onto my shoulder protectively. We walked to the door and Aido opened it. We exited the room. Before closing the door he stopped to look at Zero again. Zero and Aido once again looked at each other.

"Aido-sempai, let's just go." I said.

He sighed. "Fine." he answered. He put his other hand on the door knob to close the door. He stopped though and looked at Zero again. "Kiryu, stop being a bully."

"Aido-sempai, stop!" I cried

He ignored me though. "You're worst then us, so called blood suckers!" Aido said harshly. He then slammed the door as hard as he could. I jumped at the noise of it. I guess he noticed that I jumped. He started to look worriedly at me. "Opps, did I slam the door too hard?"

I smiled. I stopped crying. "It's okay." I said. We started walking back to the dormitory.

Aido had still had his hand on my shoulder. I didn't shake him off though. It felt, it felt comfortable. He made me feel safe and protective. In my time of need, Aido was always there for me to make me happy. I stopped walking which made Aido stop too. "Aido" I said.

He looked at me in question. "Yes?" he asked.

"Thank you." I started to burst in tears. Aido was like my pillar of support. He was there for me when I'm down.

My thoughts were interrupted by Aido. "Did I do anything wrong?" he asked.

I smiled through my tears. "No."

Aido looked at me funny. "Then, why are you crying?"

I laughed a little. "I felt like it."

Aido also started to laugh. "You're weird." I laughed at his comment. Yes, I was.

We kept on laughing as we walked back.

I then started to think. Yes Aido, I am weird. I'm just so happy that you're there for me when I'm down. That's why I said to you, "thank you."

_**(Hope you guys liked Ch6! See you guys in Ch7. Please write a review when you're done reading. –Alice Sakurai)**_


	7. Chapter 7: You Can't Come

_**Chapter 7:You Can't Come**_

_**(Yuuki is in her room getting ready to go do the job)**_

The sun had set. The day had turned night. The headmaster had told me to hunt down a level E vampire. He has gone blood lust. Right now, I was getting ready to leave so I could go and hunt him. I grabbed Artemis so I could use her to fight him. I put Artemis in a bag along with the documents about the guy and, a first-aid kit.

I opened my door. I started to walk down the stairs to go to the front door so I could leave the dormitory. I reached the front door. I was about to leave but a voice had stopped me. I turned it was Aido.

"Yuuki-chan, where are you going?" he asked.

I sighed. Knowing him, he would of course want to tag along. I had actually wanted to go by myself. It would be nice to be by myself and just think. I still told him the truth though.

"I'm going to go hunting for a level E vampire who is on the Wanted list." I answered.

"Then, I'll come too." He went to the coat stand and took a coat off its peg. "I'll accompany you."

I tried to smile. "It's okay. I won't need your help."

That was a big mistake. Aido started to look sad. He even started to do his puppy dog face on me. I sighed.

"Why do you want to come?" I asked.

He stopped looking sad and started to smile a little. "To make sure you won't get hurt. I'll be able to protect you if I were to come along." he said quite confidently. I started to think about it. If Aido came along, the job was most likely, was going to be done faster.

I smiled. "Fine, let's go."

Aido also smiled. "Let's go, Yuuki-chan!" This guy….It's not like it was a field trip or anything. Why is he so excited? I kind of wanted to know why Aido seemed excited so I asked him.

"Why are you so excited?"

He smiled at me again. "I'm excited because I'm goanna be hanging with you." I don't know why but I just started blushing by what Aido said. My stupid heart kept thumping.

He had noticed that I was acting weird. "What's wrong?" he asked. Crap! I need an excuse.

"Um-uh…" I couldn't think of anything. My heart's thumping wouldn't let me concentrate enough to think of an excuse. I couldn't just say that what he said made me feel um-uh…I didn't even know what's wrong with me.

He started to look at me funny. Then, he made his right hand into a fist which hit his left palm. It looked like he figured something out.

'Please don't let him know what I was thinking.' I had thought.

"You're…" Here it is! "You're cold, right?" he said bluntly.

I started to laugh nervously. "Hahaha…yeah, I am cold. How'd you know?" I lied.

"Well, you're wearing the school uniform which includes a skirt and, you're not wearing a jacket or coat. So, you must be cold." Sure, I'll take that as my excuse. Thanks, Aido!

"Yeah, I'm sure am cold. Brrrrr!" To be honest though, I was actually starting to feel cold now that he mentioned it. I should have been smart enough to get something warm to wear.

I started to shiver a little. After a few seconds, I started to feel something weighing down on my shoulders. It was Aido's coat. He had put it on me so I wouldn't be cold. I started to blush a little. "Thanks."

He smiled. "You're welcome." Aido can really be a nice guy sometimes. He started speaking again which just stopped my thinking. "I can't believe you forgot to get something warm to wear. It's nighttime so of course it would be cold. You're so stupid." he said bluntly. Never mind what I've thought about him being nice.

My face became red from embarrassment. "I had a lot on my mind." I said lamely.

He started to laugh. "Yeah, sure you did." he said in a sarcastic tone.

"Aido-sempai, let's just go and get the job done already." I tried to change the subject.

He stopped laughing. "Fine, I'll stop."

I sighed. Thank goodness, he wasn't going to keep bothering me about it.

He changed the subject like I had wanted. "If we finish the job quicker, we can go and hang out. We've already ditched class to do this job."

I smiled a little. It would be nice to just hang out and have fun with Aido.

"Let's get him!" I said cheerfully. I did a fist pump in the air.

Aido stopped walking. "Where are we going to find him?" he asked.

I started to look through the documents were in my bag. I skim through them to see if it had anything on where the guy might be. I just saw past records of people trying to get him. Then, I saw one that had what he looked like. I read it out loud so Aido could know a little about the guy.

"Height is 6 foot 2 inches. Eyes are the color green. They may turn red for his lust for blood. Hair color is reddish brown. Age is 40 years old." The document also had a picture of the guy and I showed it to Aido. After that, I started to skim some more. Then I saw what I was looking for so I read it out loud to him. "Places he would most likely be at. They include the following: the Dark Night Bar, the…" I stopped talking. Why did it have to say this place? I thought.

Aido grew curious to why I had stopped. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I said nothing. I just kept thinking. '_I REALLY DON'T WANT TO GO THERE!_'

Aido started to look over my shoulder to look at the document. He started to reread what I've read. "Places he would most likely be at. They include the following: the Dark Night Bar, _the Cupid Love Hotel_ and, the Ice Cream Parlor." he said smoothly.

I started to blush. Aido's eyes started to widen. "The Cupid Love Hotel?" he screamed.

I just nodded. Sadly, we had to go there.

He started to nervously laugh. "Let's check out the bar first." he said.

I just nodded. We started walking to the Dark Night Bar. I hope that guy was at the bar.

As we walked through the night Aido and I were both silent. I kept on thinking the same thing.

'LOVE HOTEL? I DON'T WANT TO GO THERE! I should've asked Rima and Shiki to also come. It would have been less uncomfortable if they also came along.'

_**(Hope you guys liked Ch.7. See you in Ch. 8.**_** Please write a comment when you're done reading. –Alice Sakurai)  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Protective Aido

_**Protective Aido**_

_**(Yuuki and Aido are outside the Dark Night Bar)**_

Aido and I were outside the bar. There was a sign outside the bar. The sign said, "Dark Night Bar." This was the place. I was about to go in but Aido stopped me.

"Yuuki-chan, we have to be careful." he said cautiously.

"I know. The kidnapper might be inside."

He looked at me and put his hand on his forehead. He started to massage his forehead with his hand. "No, that's not what I meant."

If it wasn't about the kidnapper he meant, what was it? "What do you mean?" I asked him.

He just sighed. "This, is a bar right?" I just nodded. I get this was a bar so, what? He started to talk again. "Since it is a bar, there's going to be men that are drunk."

I didn't like that Aido was beating around the bush. He should've just told me what he meant. "Will you just get to the point?" I demanded.

Aido started to blush. Why was he embarrasses? Then it came to me. "Oh, you think that guys will come onto me!"

Aido got redder. "Don't say it out loud!" he demanded. I started giggling. He was worried about me. Aido was less red now. He coughed a little and cleared his throat. "Stay close to me, okay?" he said seriously.

I just smiled. "Sure!" I answered.

Sometimes, Aido can be a kind guy. However the next thing he did caught me off guard. He had put his hand on my right shoulder . This made me blush a little.

"You don't have to be so protectively of me." I told him. I looked at Aido. His face was serious. I guess he really is worried about me. I let the hand thing drop. "Let's go in." I said

He just nodded. We walked into the bar together. Aido's hand was still on my shoulder. It grew tense when we went inside. I guess Aido was right. A couple of guys were looking at me when we went in. Vampires do appear beautiful to people. They had charisma, whatever that meant. I remembered before that Rima told me I had no charisma. Did I actually have charisma though?

Aido and I scanned the room. The kidnapper wasn't here. I looked at Aido to ask him what we were going to do. He looked serious at me. His eyes looked protectively. His eyes seemed as if he really wanted me to get of here. I took my eyes off of Aido. I started to look around the room again. I saw the bartender.

'Maybe he knows something' I thought.

I looked at Aido. "We should ask the bartender if the kidnapper came here already." He just nodded. We walked towards the bartender.

I took out the document that had the picture of the kidnapper. "Have you seen this man?" I asked the bartender. I started to feel Aido's hand tightening its grip on my shoulder. We waited for the bartender to answer.

The bartender stopped looking at the picture. "Are you looking for him?" he asked.

"Yes." I answered.

The bartender started to laugh so, I looked at him weirdly. From a good look at him, I could see that his hair was turning white. He looked like in his mid-thirties by the look of his skin but, he had already bald spots on his head. He also had some wrinkles probably due to stress and bags under his eyes due to lack of sleep. ( describe a good looking guy xP)

"He didn't come by for days." he eyed me.

I nodded my head then bowed. "Thanks." I told him. Aido and I turned to leave. Aido's grip on my shoulder was less tightening. We were about to leave but the bartender stopped us.

The bartender started to talk again. "Forget about the guy you're looking for and that guy you're with." He pointed to Aido. Aido's hand started to tighten its grip again and he pulled me close to him. The bartender kept going on. "Ditch those two losers and, hang out with me instead." he said confidently.

Aido looked mad. "What did you say?" he snapped.

The bartender started to chuckle. "Are you deaf? I told her to ditch you and to stop finding that other guy when she can just hang out with me. What are you going to do about it?" He started to jab Aido with his finger to mock him.

The only thing I could think about, was that this was most likely wasn't going to go well.

Aido dropped his hand from my shoulder and grabbed the bartender by his collar instead. The guy's feet were off the ground.

"What did you say?" Aido snapped.

Aido looked really mad. It was obvious that Aido was stronger. He was a vampire.

Some of the customers started to look at Aido and the bartender. We weren't supposed to draw too much attention from ourselves. I had to do something to stop Aido.

"Aido, stop it!" I yelled. I tried to pull him away from the bartender. It didn't work. He just ignored me. So I tried to talk some sense to him. "Come on, let's go. We have a job remember?" Aido said nothing then he let the bartender go.

Aido looked at me. His eyes were fierce probably because he was still pissed. "Fine, Yuuki-chan, let's get out of this place." He placed his hand on my shoulder again. We walked towards the exit but he stopped in front of the door. He turned around and glared at the bartender. "You were lucky." he barked at him.

The bartender trembled with fear and fell to the ground.

"Aido!" I snapped. He didn't listen to me. He kept glaring at the bartender who was cowering from him. I sighed then pushed Aido out the door to get him to leave. Once we were outside, we started walking.

As we were walking I kept looking at Aido's face. From my observation, he looked like he was calming down a little as we walked. He soon let go of his grip on my shoulder.

"Where are we going now?" he asked.

I started to blush. The next place that was the kidnapper was most likely would be at was the love hotel. I tried to not look at Aido. "The Cupid Love Hotel." I told him nervously. My face started to redden from just saying it. If this was how I was going to act now, how was I going to act when we got there? We walked in silence. I didn't know how Aido felt going there because I didn't take any chances to look at his face.

We finally reached our destination. We were outside the entrance. Aido once again put his hand on my shoulder again. He pulled me close to him. I started to blush a little but I got to thinking. It didn't really matter that Aido and I were going into a love hotel. We weren't going to do anything. We were on a job. That was it. Aido opened the door and we went in.

This love hotel looked stupid. The décor was gaudy. Everything was hearts. There was heart chairs, heart couches, heart wallpaper, EVERYTHING WAS HEARTS! Whoever the designer was, I got to admit, they have terrible taste. I shrugged off the weird furniture and walked to the front desk. Yes, it was also heart shaped.

We got to the front desk. Crap! It was a guy. Aido's grip on my shoulder tightened again.

The manager looked up at us and smiled. "How may I help you?" he asked.

Aido's eyes were cold. I got out the document with the picture of the kidnapper. "Have you seen this man?" I asked.

The manager looked at the picture. He looked up and answered me. "I can't give you details about our customers." I sighed. He wasn't going to tell us anything. "However…" he began.

"What?" I asked. Aido's hand started to tighten its grip more on my shoulder. It was starting to hurt a little.

The manager smiled.

"I can't tell you anything." He pointed at me. His grin grew. He looked at Aido.

'Oh no, it can't be!' I thought.

Aido started at the man. His eyes were cold. The man continued on. "I can't tell you." he said to me. He then started to smile and look at Aido. He leaned forward to whisper in Aido's ear. I could make it out what he was saying though. "I can tell you though." Aido started to shiver a little.

The man leaned back to his desk. He put his index finger to his lips and winked his right eye. "It'll be our little secret. "

I knew it! This guy was gay and he liked Aido

Aido let go of his grip on my shoulder. He started to back away from the man.

The man started to talk again. "Come on I won't bite. " he blew Aido a kiss.

I knew it was mean of me but I pushed Aido towards the man. I looked at the manager and smirked. "Please tell him. He'll love to know." I told the manager. Aido looked at me. He started to glare.

The man pulled Aido close to him and started to whisper into Aido's ear. Aido just nodded. The man then wrote something on a piece of paper and gave it to Aido. I stared at the piece of paper.

'Was it the kidnapper's address?' I thought.

Soon, Aido started to walk towards the exit. I followed him. We exited the love hotel.

Once we were outside, Aido started to glare at me again. He looked really piss. I could even see his veins popping out. "You!" he began. "How dare you use me like that!" he demanded.

I put my hands together and bowed to him apologetically. "Sorry about that." We were silent for a while. Aido kept on glaring at me. "So, what did he give you?" I asked.

Aido stopped glaring and his face turned white and he had started to shiver. Aido was silent for a while then, he answered me. "He gave me-he-he…" He stopped midsentence.

"What did he give you?" I looked at him curiously.

Aido was looking at the piece of paper. He started to shiver some more. "What did he give you?" I asked him once, again. He just kept staring at the paper and shiver. So, I went by his side and took a look at the paper. My eyes widen. "He didn't!" I gasped.

Aido just nodded. I started to laugh a little. "YOU GOT HIS NUMBER!" I yelled.

Aido's face turned red. "DON"T SAY IT OUT LOUD!" he snapped.

I started to giggle. The Great Aido, the player, the ladies' man, GOT A MAN'S NUMBER! I couldn't help myself. I tried to stifle my laughter, but I failed. I started to burst out laughing.

"!"

"STOP IT!" he demanded. His face was so red. I kept on laughing though. "I won't tell you what he told me!" he warned.

I stopped laughing. I wiped away the tears from my eyes. I tried to make my face look serious. "What did he say?" I asked.

Aido sighed. "He said that the kidnapper hasn't been there for days."

I started to think. If the kidnapper wasn't at the Dark Night Bar or the Cupid Love Hotel then, he must be at the Ice Cream Parlor!

_**(Hope you guys liked Ch. 8. See you in Ch. 9, "The Ice Cream Parlor." Please write me a review. I want to know if you guys like the story so far. –Alice Sakurai) **_


	9. Chapter 9: The Ice Cream Parlor

_**Ch.9:Ice Cream Parlor**_

Great! The kidnapper is at the Ice Cream Parlor. Aido was goanna get distracted by the ice cream. I sighed. "Let's go to the Ice Cream Parlor." I told him.

Aido stopped shivering. A smile crept on his face. "ICE CREAM!" he screamed.

I sighed again. "Yeah, yeah, let's go." I told him. I reluctantly started walking. Aido followed. He was a few paces quicker than me so he lead the way by being was in front.

All of a sudden he stopped walking and turned to face me. "Yuuki-chan, we have to go faster!" he yelled. He started to walk again but at an even quicker pace. He looked really excited.

'What's up with this guy and ice cream? He better not eat a lot of ice cream. He's goanna get fat if he keeps it up.' I thought

I trudged as I walked. Aido stopped and turned to face me again. "Yuuki-chan, you're too slow.' he pointed out.

I was about to argue with him but I was cut off guard. Aido pull me by the arm and hauled me over his shoulder to carry me.

"Aido-sempai put me down!" I screamed.

He didn't listen to me. He was too busy I guess, thinking about his precious ice cream. He was running to the Ice Cream Parlor like a mad man with me over his shoulder. I sighed. At least we would get there quick however, I look damn ridiculous.

Aido and I finally reached the Ice Cream Parlor. He put me down. We made it in 3 minutes. 'It's the power of ice cream.' I thought.

Aido looked excited. He was about to run in but I stopped him. "We're here for on a job, remember?" I scolded him. Aido just nodded. I could tell he wasn't listening. His eyes were looking at a menu that the restaurant had put up. 'This guy…'

I let Aido go and he ran inside. By the time I was inside, the guy had already sat down and got a waitress's attention. I just sat down with him.

He started to order. "I want a triple scoop ice cream cone." he told the waitress.

The waitress smiled. "What flavors do you want?" she asked.

He started to think a little. Then he answered her. "I want vanilla, strawberry and, chocolate."

The waitress wrote down his order. As she did so, I stared at the waitress. She was quite pretty. Her hair was dark brown but had light highlights in them. She had dark curls that just touched her shoulders. Her eyes looked kind. They were light brown that made it look almost like they were yellow like honey. She was also slender yet she had curves that made her look mature.

She turned and looked at me. "Is there anything you want?" she asked.

"No." I told her. I didn't really feel like in the mood to get ice cream. We _were_ on a job. This wasn't the time to eat. We had to find out where the kidnapped girl went.

The waitress smiled again. "Thank you for your order." She then bowed. The waitress started to walk away. Aido looked excited. I guess he couldn't wait till his ice cream came. He was looking at the menu again. It was probably to decide what he should get next.

As we were waiting for Aido's order, I thought I may as well look at the document again. I didn't even know what the girl looked like. I started to look through the papers. I finally found the picture of the girl who was kidnapped. She looked familiar. Her hair was dark brown with light highlights and she had dark curls just like the waitress that had taken Aido's order. Wait a minute! It was her.

"Aido, you have to take a look at this." I told him. He stopped looking at the menu.

I gave him the document with the picture of the waitress. He just stared at it.

"That's the girl that was kidnapped." he said. I nodded my head. It was her. "What does it mean?" he asked.

"I don't know." I told him. If we were to find out, we had to ask the waitress our self.

The waitress came back with Aido's ice cream. We tried to act normal. She smiled again. "Would you like to try our new flavor? You'll have to try it in the kitchen though so that you can tell the inventor what you thought about it." I stopped to think. I could be able to talk to her and ask why she was here.

I smiled at the waitress. "Sure." I told her. She walked me into the kitchen. She handed me an ice cream cone. I took one lick. It tasted like regular vanilla but it tasted a bit bitter. I was about to tell her about what I thought about it but, I heard a click. It sounded like the door being locked. I turned around. I saw that the waitress had left. I ran to the door and tried to open. Damn, locked.

I heard a door behind me open. I saw that it was a woman. Her eyes were red. She had to be a vampire. "It's a pleasure to meet you." she said.

"Who are you?"

She laughed a little. "You don't need to know that. You're about to die anyway." She started to sniff the air. "You smell, so good. It's to be expected of a Pureblood."

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well…" she began. She started to inch her way a little towards me. "I want your blood!" she snarled. She bared her fangs at me. I started to tremble. Calm down Yuuki. I told myself.

I tried to sound brave. "Why did you kidnap that waitress?"

She smiled a little. "You are about to die. I might as well tell you everything. I didn't kidnap that girl."

That didn't make any sense. How did the girl get here then? She had to have a friend who did it. "Who did?" I asked.

She smiled again. "It was my boyfriend. You see, instead of paying lowly humans to work, why not get employees for free by kidnapping them?" she smirked. She continued on. "My boyfriend was a level D vampire but, he became a level E vampire."

I stared at her bewildered.

She looked amused at my reaction. "Why don't I use your Pureblood blood to help him back into his sense? You never know, he may go back to level D."

I started to think. I bet her boyfriend was the kidnapper Aido and I was looking for. I guess he became a level E before he had kidnapped the waitress.

"I have a problem though." The woman started to pout.

"What is it?" I asked her. I knew what it was though.

"My boyfriend is hungry!" She opened what looked like a trap door. She then pulled out what looked like chains? She saw me staring at the chains. "Since he's hungry, I keep him on these chains. She pulled on the chains and her boyfriend came out. He looked inhuman. He had blood all over him. Drool was coming out of his mouth. He looked like a beast. He was a beast that had an uncontrollable quench, for blood.

I tried to pound my fists against the door so I could try to break it down, but I couldn't move. My body felt heavy and sluggish.

The woman started laughing uncontrollably. "You can't move because the ice cream you were given was drugged." she stated.

'Crap! I hate ice cream.'

_**(This was chapter 9. The next chapter is "A Fight with the Beast" Hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please write a review. –Alice Sakurai)**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Fight With the Beast

_**Ch.10:A Fight With The Beast**_

_**(Note: Yuuki is referring the beast to be the level E vampire. He is a beast for his uncontrollable quench for blood)**_

The woman let go of the chains and the beast was coming towards me. I closed my eyes and wait for my skin to be tore apart. However, nothing had happened.

I opened my eyes to see the woman and her boyfriend were looking at the door that I came from. I turned to look also. I could hear someone banging on the door.

All of a sudden the door broke down. It was Aido. "Yuuki-chan, get out of the way!" he yelled. I couldn't answer him. The beast was still coming at me.

Before it could pounce on me, Aido had already been in front of me. The beast bared his fangs. He pounced on Aido. He sunk his fangs into Aido's right arm.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Aido yelled.

The beast's bite wasn't a normal bite. Usually, when we vampires feed, we take caution of how much blood we take to insure the person who is giving us blood isn't dead. This was different though. The beast had no such thoughts. He was a level E. He had no control over his blood lust. He didn't simply want to take only some of Aido's blood. He wanted to consume all of it to the very last drop. He wanted to, devour Aido.

Aido just licked his wound. He glared at it. Then he pounced.

'Why wasn't Aido using his ice to take care of him?'

The woman just smiled and laughed. "Your friend is foolish to come. He's only dug his own grave by protecting you." she told me. I couldn't move. I really wanted to help Aido out. No matter how much I could try, I couldn't move. I grew frustrated and irritated. All I could do was watch. I glared at the woman.

She smiled at me amused at my reaction. "I drugged him also, except, his makes him unable to use his powers. The drug isn't that strong, but he'll be dead soon."

I stared at her dumbfound. She was slick.

Suddenly I heard a scream. I stopped gawking at the woman and looked back at the fight. Aido got bitten again. This time it was on his left leg.

"You bastard!" he yelled at the beast. Aido was about to pounce at the beast again but he stopped. Instead, he fell to the ground. "Crap, I can't get up." he huffed.

The woman began to laugh again. "Seems like your little friend is finished." she told me.

I didn't listen to her. I just kept watching Aido. The beast was getting ready to pounce on Aido.

"Aido!" I yelled. I closed my eyes. Tears were streaming down on my face. I didn't want to see Aido all bloodied up and dead. I rather have it to be me instead of him.

I heard a scream. I thought it was Aido screaming out in pain, but it didn't sound like him. The voice was feminine. I opened my eyes to see who screamed.

It was the woman yelling. "You brat!" she yelled at Aido. Even though Aido couldn't stand, he could move his hands. He had conjured up some ice somehow even though he was drugged. He had frozen the beast. The beast was frozen! I guess the drug had wearied off.

A smile appeared on my face. "You did it!" I yelled.

Aido smiled at me. "Yup." he said. He started to limp towards me but his legs gave in midway. "Ugh." he said. Aido collapsed onto the ground. He was out cold.

"Aido!" I yelled. He didn't answer me. I tried to go towards him but my body wouldn't move an inch.

I started to hear laughter. It was the woman again. She glared at me. "Your friend killed my boyfriend!" she yelled. She smirked and started to laugh uncontrollably. "Hohohohohho! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!"

She started to walk slowly towards Aido. "I'm going to kill you little friend first." she told me. She kept walking towards Aido.

Aido didn't move. He was still out cold.

"Don't touch him!" I yelled. The woman of course didn't listen to me. She kept on walking towards Aido. I tried to yell at her again. "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" She said nothing and kept on walking. "Please!" I begged.

The woman still didn't listen to me. She finally reached Aido. She looked at me. "I' m going to finish your friend slowly. I want you to know the pain that I felt. I want you to feel it, to see a love one, die right in front of you." She started laughing again. When I'm done with him, I'm going to kill you next. Don't worry though, I'll kill you slowly." She began to smile. "I want to kill you slowly. I want you to really feel the pain. You won't be hurt not only physically but also emotionally. When you're slowly dying, you'll be remembering the death of your friend. I want you to remember that it was your fault that he's dead. He died protecting you. I want you to feel the pain I felt!" she demanded.

_**(Well, that was Ch10. I hope you liked it. The next Ch.11 is "A Wounded Aido." Please write a comment. Thanks for reading my story. –Alice Sakurai)**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Wounded Aido

_**Chapter 11: A Wounded Aido**_

The woman stopped laughing. Her face grew cold and serious. She dug her nails into Aido's neck. Blood was running down his neck. Aido never moved though. All he did was to scream in pain.

"Stop it!" I screamed. My vision was getting blurry. There were tears in my eyes.

The woman didn't listen to me. She stopped making cuts on his neck. She stopped and touched his face instead. "My, such a beautiful face." she said sweetly. She brought her hand down. There was a big cut on his face. She then put her hand to her mouth and took a lick. "Delicious." she commented. She began to inflict more cuts on Aido. I watched as she inflicted pain on him. All I could do was watch and think.

I began to be deep in thought. I could hear it all. I could hear the swift movement as the woman brought down her hand to hurt Aido. I could hear him screaming in pain every time she hurt him. Tears were running down from my eyes. She was causing Aido pain. All I did was watch! I had to do something to stop her.

The woman brought her hand down again. She caused a huge cut on his right arm. Aido was bleeding a lot. That was it! If I were to do something, I had to do it now. Aido would soon die due to blood lost.

I felt like something took over me. A feeling of possessed, I would describe it like. My body felt strange. However, it felt kind of good. I felt, stronger. I-I…felt, superior. Yet, I also felt really angry. I could feel myself being consumed by darkness.

The woman was about to bring down her hand again but she stopped. "I can't move!" she cried. She turned her attention towards me. "It's you, isn't it?" she asked.

I quietly smiled. Purebloods had the ability to control vampires below them. _**"Die."**_ I told her.

The woman brought her hand down. She had cut her right arm a little. "Please, don't make me kill myself." she cried.

I just stared at her. How could she say that when she was going to kill Aido? I smiled again at her, sweetly. "You didn't have mercy on Aido." I said bitterly.

"Please, don't let me-" I cut her off.

"_**DIE."**_ I commanded her.

The woman began to cry. She brought her hand up again and made a cut on her left arm this time. The wound was bigger than the last one.

She was soon her knees crying.

"Stop it!" a voice said. I looked around. It was Aido who said it.

I glared at him. _**"Don't interfere!"**_ I told him. I turned my attention back to the woman.

Aido looked at me worriedly and with pleading eyes. "Yuuki-chan, stop it. That's enough." he protested.

I started to chuckle. _**"She wanted to kill you! Why do you want me to stop?"**_ I asked. I looked at Aido and glared at him again. _**"You're so stupid!"**_

"Yuuki-chan, just calm down." he winced a little from the pain he was in.

"_**Answer my question first!**_**"** I demanded

He sighed then he answered me. "It wasn't our assignment to kill her."

I started to laugh again. "So? We're not vampire hunters. I don't need to follow their rules. I can kill anyone I want to." I turned my attention to the woman. "What are you waiting for? Kill yourself!" I told her.

The woman started to cry again. She started to cut herself again. I was about to argue with her to do more pain but I felt some weight on my shoulders. It was Aido. Aido had come up from behind me and hugged me. He was trembling. It probably took whatever he had to stand up.

"Yuuki-chan, stop it!"

"_**LET GO**_!" I commanded. I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't let go. His hands were shaking to try to hold on.

"Yuuki-chan, you have to stop! You're not like yourself." He yelled.

"_**Then, what am I like?**_" I asked him.

"Well, you're kind. You're a generous, kind hearted girl. Although at times you may seem stupid, you also have you're times where…" he stopped.

_**"Where I'm like what?"**_

Aido sighed. "You have times where I think you're cute and nice to have around. So, please stop it." he squeezed me closer to him. Aido started to blush a little. He began to talk again. "Yuuki-chan, your Pureblood blood is taking control of you. Fight it! This is not like you."

I started to scream. _**"AAAAHHHHHH!"**_

My whole body hurt especially my head. It felt like there was two of me that were fighting.

Aido stopped clinging onto me. "Yuuki-chan, are you okay?" he asked.

My head started to hurt. "Aido, get away from me." I warned him.

It was too late. My mind was going berserk. I couldn't control my powers. I had caused several cuts on Aido. He was bleeding a lot.

Tears started to swell from my eyes. _**I**_ had injured Aido.

"Ouch." Aido said.

My headache had stopped. Whatever had taken control over me had stopped. The effect of the drug had also worn off. I looked at Aido. "Aido, are you okay?" I asked him.

He was bleeding a lot yet he smiled at me. "I'm glad you're back to normal, Yuuki-chan."

I went through my bag and got out the first-aid kit. I was about to treat Aido's wounds when I remember about the woman. She was trembling. "I'll let you live." I told her.

"Thank you! You're so merciful! Thank you!" she cried.

"Tend to his wounds." I ordered her. She did what I said. I got up from my feet and looked around for a phone. I found one. I dialed the headmaster's number.

"Hello, who is this?" the headmaster said.

"It's Yuuki." I told.

"Oh, what do you need?" he asked me.

"Can you come over at the Ice Cream Parlor? I need you to pick up a vampire who was the kidnapper's girlfriend. You can use her to get some information on him."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can." The headmaster hanged up the phone. I put the phone back on the receiver.

Now, all I had to do was to wait for the headmaster to pick up the woman. I turned my attention back on Aido. The woman was doing a pretty good job on treating his wounds.

I sat down next to Aido. He would twitch every now and then as she was bandaging him up. He must be in a lot of pain, I thought.

By the time the woman was done treating Aido's wounds, the headmaster had come.

"Yuuki, is this her?" he asked and pointed to the woman.

"Yes." I told him.

"You're coming with me." he told the woman.

The woman sighed. "Yes." He put specialized handcuffs vampire hunters on her.

The headmaster then looked at me. "Yuuki, I'll also take the girl back to her home."

I smiled. "Thank you."

The headmaster left with the woman and the waitress. Now, Aido and I were alone in the Ice Cream Parlor.

"Aido, are you sure you're okay?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay."

I smiled at him. "That's good to hear. What to head back home?"

Aido stopped smiling. "Actually, I can't move. I'm too injured to move."

"Then you can lean on me." I told him.

"I'm too weak to get up Yuuki-chan." he blush a little. Too embarrassed to admit.

I sighed. There had to be a way to get Aido home. Then, I thought of an idea.

"Aido." I began.

"What?" he asked.

"Drink some of my blood." I told him.

"What?"

"Drink some of my blood. It'll help you to heal faster. It'll make you feel stronger." I told him.

"I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Kanamae-sama will get angry at me." he answered.

I thought a little about this. "Then, I'll tell Kanamae you had no choice. Besides, Kanamae isn't here right now. How could he find out?" I reasoned with him.

Aido stopped and thought for a moment. "Fine, I'll do." he sighed.

I got Aido to sit up. I brushed my hair away from my neck. "Drink as much as you need."

Aido moved my shirt collar away from my neck. He had one hand on the back of my head to tilt it and the other on my neck. He pulled me close towards him. He tilted his own head. He lips brushed against my neck then licked my neck. After that, he bit me.

I could feel Aido's fangs piercing me. His bite wasn't painful. It was more of like a pinch. It didn't hurt that much and the pain soon faded.

I could hear Aido drinking my blood. He wasn't greedy. He drank little by little. Also, there wasn't a lot of my blood on my neck. He had been careful to bit me softly.

His bite felt kind of good actually. It felt, nostalgic to have him drink my blood. He had been sure to not be messy and greedy. His bite hadn't hurt that much either. His bite felt pleasant. It was kind. What should I call this? A vampire kiss? I was being bitten and it felt nostalgic, like a kiss. Yes, Aido was giving me a vampire kiss.

Aido stopped drinking. He licked off the blood from my neck. "I'm done" he told me.

I looked at Aido's wounds. His wounds were healed. "Want to go home?" I asked him.

"Sure." he told me.

Aido and I headed back home for the dormitory. Aido's bite was kind. He gave me, a vampire kiss.

_**Dictionary**_

**Vampire kiss- A bite that feels nostalgic. It gives the same sensation like a kiss to the person who got bitten. Only the person who got bitten can say a bite, was a vampire kiss.**

_**(Note: I just made up this definition of a vampire kiss :P not bad huh.)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>(I hoped you like Ch. 11. Please read Ch. 12 when it comes out. Please write a comment when you are done reading. –Alice Sakurai)<strong>_


	12. Chapter 12: A Wall Between the Two

_**Chapter 12: A Wall Between the Two**_

_**(Yuuki is in her room thinking.)**_

I locked myself in my room again. I had a lust for blood. I didn't want anyone near me. I might have bit someone them if they got close. So I locked myself inside my room.

I turned on my bed. My lust for blood had become stronger. It strengthen when Aido and I left the Ice Cream Parlor.

I began to think about our walk home. When Aido and I walked home to the dormitory, my blood lust had changed. It used to be controllable, but it felt like it was getting stronger. I walked behind Aido. It wasn't safe to be near him. I kept on thinking about sinking my fangs into his neck. The sensation of him drinking my blood was nostalgic. I started to wonder if drinking Aido's blood would be even more nostalgic. Would it give me a stronger pleasant feeling?

I stopped thinking about what had happen between Aido. I turned on my bed again. I began to think about Kanamae. "Kanamae where are you?" I muttered under my breath. "You'd always gave me blood. I'm hungry." I sighed.

My mind went back to Aido. His bite, made me feel more nostalgic compared to when Kanamae and Zero bite me. When they bit me, they did so because they were hungry. They would greedily gulp down my blood quickly. Aido on the other hand, was different. I still remembered his bite. I placed my hand to where he bit me.

Aido's bite felt pleasant. He was kind. He drank little by little. He bit softly into my neck. He did so with tender and care. He wasn't a messy nor, a greedy eater. Hearing him drinking my blood had also agitated me.

He drank my blood. A part of me was in him now. I blush a little. What was I thinking? I sounded a bit perverted.

I turned on my bed again.

Kanamae had said that you could tell what the thoughts of a person are when, you drink their blood. Aido had acted as if nothing had happen when Kanamae killed his father yet, he still treated me the same.

One reason why I wanted to drink his blood was to know what he was thinking. I smiled a little. I knew that he liked to see the good side of things and that he liked ice cream a lot, but I wanted to know more about him.

I wanted to drink Aido's blood. I wanted to bite into his porcelain like, white neck. 'How would it feel to sink my fangs into him?' I kept thinking.

I turned over again. I put the sheets over my head. I gripped on the sheets tightly. My blood lust was getting stronger. I did take blood tablets but they did little. All they ever did give me the nutrients I needed. However, they didn't satisfy me. I wanted real blood. Aido had agitated my blood lust.

I am…I am truly a greedy person. I wanted so badly to drink Aido's blood.

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

It feels like there is a wall between Yuuki-chan and me. She has locked herself in her room again. She's been in there for a week, already. I sighed.

She didn't leave the room, not even once. I was standing outside at the door to her room again. I would have gone in and ask what was wrong, but she had locked the door. I tried to ask her what was wrong through the door but she would just tell me it was nothing and, to just leave her alone.

There absolutely, was something wrong with her. She was also acting strange when we were walking home from the Ice Cream Parlor. She wouldn't say anything or, even walk beside me. She just walked by herself behind me with a troubled look on her face.

'Did I do something wrong? Was it because I ate some ice cream in the freezer before we had left?'

I didn't know why Yuuki-chan looked like she was depressed yet, I had to do something. I couldn't just stand around and do nothing. I had to ask her myself to why she was sad.

I left to go to the janitor's closet in the Moon Dormitory. This was where the keys to the rooms were at.

Yuuki-chan, I'll make you happy, I thought.

_**(Yuuki's Point Of View)**_

My blood lust was getting out of hand. I had become really hungry. I've even stopped using the blood tablets. I had gone through at least twenty cases of them. I had been just scarfing them all down. They didn't do much. They just made me feel even hungrier, every time I took one. I had an uncontrollable hunger.

I feel as if I may have gone mad, on my lust for blood.

Suddenly, I heard a noise from the door. It sounded like someone was coming into my room. I jumped out of my bed and ran behind my dresser where I hid. If it had to be anyone to come into my room, I hoped it wasn't Aido. I wouldn't be sure if I could be able to control myself, if it was him.

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

I opened the door to Yuuki-chan's room. I looked around. It looked like she wasn't here. Did she go to the bathroom? The bathroom door in her room was closed.

I turned my direction to the bed. She wasn't hiding in the sheets. I turned my attention back to the bathroom and walked towards it. When I reached it, I looked inside to see if she was really there. The lights weren't on. Was she really inside?

I was about to walk towards her bathroom to see if she was really there but something had pounced on me and pushed me back. I fell onto the bed. I felt some weight on my body. The room was dark. Yuuki-chan had closed off the curtains. I couldn't make out what was on top of me.

_**(This was Chapter 12. Chapter 13 is "Hunger, No More." I hope you like my story so far. Please write a comment on what you think about the story so far. –Alice Sakurai) **_


	13. Chapter 13: Hunger, No More

_**Ch.13:Hunger, No More**_

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

The room was dark. I could see there was a lamp on the nightstand next to me. I turned the lamp on.

The room was engulfed by the light of the lamp. What was on top of me was a beast. The beast looked frighten. The light had scared the beast away. It got off of me and ran away. It hid behind a dresser.

I had gotten a good look at the beast since I was close to it. The beast bared fangs. It had red eyes that looked at me hungrily. It had dark long brown hair. The scent of it was very familiar to me. It had the scent of vanilla like a very cheerful, pure hearted, Pureblood vampire I knew.

It was Yuuki-chan. She had gone hungry. She had a great lust for blood. I could tell because her eyes were really red.

I walked towards the dresser. However, I tripped over something. I looked around at the ground to see what had tripped me. It was a case of blood tablets. There were at least twenty of them around the room. They were all empty. She had gone through them all. She must have been really hungry.

I started to walk again towards the dresser. I looked at the hungry vampire when I got there. She was sitting down, clutching her legs close to her. Her eyes showed no emotion. She looked like she had come back to her senses. I began to talk to her. "Yuuki-chan, let's talk." I told her.

_**(Yuuki's Point Of View)**_

Aido had been the one who had come into my room. I could tell it was him, by his scent. I couldn't help myself. I had pounced on him and pushed him down onto the bed. I would have probably have bit him if he hadn't put the light on. The light was too bright for my eyes. I hadn't turned on any lights for a week so, the light had surprised me. I ran to my dresser and hid from Aido. The light however, brought me back to my senses. It helped me realize what I was going to do to Aido.

Aido then followed me to my dresser. He asked me to talk with him. I just nodded my head to answer him. He gestured to the bed and said we could sit and talked there.

He held out his hand beckoning, me to follow him. Nervously, I took it and we sat next to each other on the bed.

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

I offered my hand to Yuuki-chan to escort her to her bed. When she took my hand, she was shaking. She looked scared and unsure whether she should or, shouldn't accept my offer.

I offered my hand to her again. She kept on shaking and her eyes looked frighten. It made me wanted to reach out to her. She had looked so fragile that I had an urged to hold her in my arms protectively. However, I didn't. She probably wouldn't have liked me hugging her.

As soon as she took my hand, I firmly gripped onto hers. Yuuki-chan looked so fragile. It looked like the girl in front of me would soon break, if I wasn't too careful. I made sure that I wasn't gripping her hand too hard.

We finally reached the bed. We sat next to each other. Now, it was time to get down to business. I looked at Yuuki-chan. She was shaking but she was looking at me. I smiled at her. She stopped shaking and looked less tense, relaxing a little by my smile.

I started to speak to her. "Yuuki-chan, I want you to drink my blood." I told her. She shook her head so I tried to reason with her. "If you don't drink my blood, your blood lust will get stronger."

She looked at me expressionless like she already knew that, but didn't care.

I continued on. "If your blood lust gets stronger, you'll never know, you may get out of control and even attack someone in the Day Class. You did try to attack me."

She stared at me. She was silent for a while as if she was considering this. Then, she gave me her reply. "Fine, I'll do it."

_**(Yuuki's Point Of View)**_

Aido told me to drink his blood. This was a big surprise to me. I've been locked up in my room for a week, craving for his blood. Then out of nowhere, he comes into my room and tells me he wants me to drink his blood?

I pushed Aido down so that he would be lying on my bed. I moved his shirt collar away from his neck so that it would be exposed. I looked up at Aido if he was hesitant about this. "Are you sure about this?" I asked him.

He looked at me with his kind, blue eyes. They showed no hesitation. "I'm sure about it." he told me confidently.

With that, I leaned in towards him and bit Aido. I had accidently brushed my lips against his neck. I had been too excited to drink his blood that I had forgotten to bare my fangs.

I blushed. It was like I just kissed him.

I looked at Aido to see his reaction. He was blushing. "Go on." he said nervously.

I nodded my head. Then, I sunk my fangs into Aido. I did it slowly. I didn't want to hurt him. I began to slowly drink some of his blood.

His blood was nostalgic. It was AMAZING! It was better than I had expected to be. His blood tasted like wine. It was sweet and so, rich! His blood was like wine that had been waited for by a wine maker to be drink. His blood was like ripe wine. It tasted just right.

His blood also seemed to be like alcohol. His blood made me drunk. It was intoxicating. Each time I drank, it made me wanted more. It was exhilarating or, stimulating!

The taste of his blood wasn't the only thing that I had liked. His heart was beating fast. It was in rhythm with my drinking. Just hearing his heart had agitated me.

Suddenly, I felt Aido's hand on my shoulder. He was breathing heavily. "Huff, Yuuki-chan, you're…pant, taking too much." he warned.

I stopped and looked at Aido. "I'm sorry." I told him.

He smiled at me. "It's okay." he reassured me.

I smiled at him. I got up and sat on the edge of the bed away from Aido. If I was near him, I may go and drink more of his blood and suck him dry.

I began to think. Aido's blood was so intoxicating. It was, nostalgic. I couldn't control myself. I wanted more and more. It just tasted _**so**_, good.

Aido interrupted my thoughts. "Yuuki-chan, you're not hungry anymore, right?" he asked.

I thought about it. I wasn't hungry. Actually, I felt quite full. I turned towards Aido. "I'm not hungry anymore."

He smiled again. "Good."

I still sat at the edge of the bed. I waited until Aido was okay from all the blood he lost.

_**(This was chapter13. Chapter 14 is, "A Deal Between the Two." I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Although, I got to say, I don't know why, but as I read this over again it felt I was reading something a bit perverted….sorry if you didn't liked it. Please write a review when you're done reading. –Alice Sakurai)**_


	14. Chapter 14: A Deal Between the Two

_**Ch.14: A Deal Between the Two**_

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

I've just recovered from my nausea of losing a lot of blood. Yuuki-chan took more than I thought she would have. Her lust for blood was stronger than I had anticipated.

There's something that needs to be done about her blood lust though.

An idea came to my mind. "Yuuki-chan, we need to talk."

_**(Yuuki's Point Of View)**_

Aido told me that we needed to talk. I looked at him. "What is it?" I asked.

"Well, it's about an idea that I thought of." he answered.

I moved away from the edge of the bed and sat next to him. "Tell me about it." I told him. He sighed. He put his hand on the back of his neck. His hand moved up and he began to scratch his head. He looked unsure whether he should say it or not.

"I'll listen. I won't make fun of your idea." I encouraged.

He sighed again. "I think I should give you some of my blood when you get hungry."

I stared at him dumbfounded. "I can't just take your blood! You should take something in return since, you are going feeding me." I argued.

He began to scratch his head again. "What should I use as collateral then?" he asked.

I thought a bit about this then it hit me.

"How about my blood?" I answered.

Aido's face turned into a frown. "I can't take your blood!" he yelled.

I looked at him curiously. "Why not?"

"Your blood is too precious compared to mine. You're a Pureblood. The quantity isn't the same." he answered.

I thought a little on the issue. "It's okay, your blood is good. I like the taste of it." I told him.

Aido started to blush a little at what I said. I started to blush too.

He coughed a little then cleared his throat to answer me. "Fine, we'll drink each other's blood when we're hungry. As payment, the person who gave blood gets to drink the hungry vampire's blood. Agree?"

I smiled at him. "Agree!" I told him cheerfully.

Aido also smiled. "Well, I should get going." he told me. He got up from the bed. He headed towards the door.

"Wait!" I yelled at him. I stopped him before he turned the knob of the door. He looked at me with a curious look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

I looked at him. "Why are you always nice to me?" I asked him. I had always wondered about this. Aido was nice to me even though Kanamae had killed his father. Did Aido have feelings for me? I wondered. I waited for his reply. He had been silent for a while. Was he thinking of an answer?

Then, he looked at me. "Kanamae-sama put me incharge of you. He wanted me to be like your babysitter." He said lamely.

"What does that have to do with you being nice to me?" I pouted did that mean he was only nice to me because Kanamae put him incharged?

His eyes looked at me coldly. They reminded me of Zero's for some reason. "You're a Pureblood. You need to be protected at all times. Purebloods are precious." He turned his attention to the door again.

Before he could turn the knob, I stopped him with my questioning again. "So, you only care about me because, I'm a Pureblood?" I stiffened, afraid of the answer.

"Yes." he said in a serious tone.

I stared at him. Was Aido really telling me the truth?

"You're lying right?" Please, just let it be a lie. Aido didn't really think that. Did he?

He interrupted my thoughts. "Why would I lie?" he asked.

Aido's face looked serious. It didn't look like he was going to smile any second.

He turned the knob. The door opened. He looked at me again. "Only call me when you're hungry. I don't want to act nice to you anymore." he said harshly. He turned and faced the door again. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

So, everything was a lie. Aido was acting nice towards me. His words pained me. He had only been nice to me because I was a Pureblood. Tears were started to well up.

Aido's words were like an arrow to my heart. He was the archer and his arrow was his words. They were heartless and caused me pain. You could say that he shot a bull's eye. His words hit me directly. They caused a great pain to my heart. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

Why did I even ask him why he was nice to me in the first place? Now, because of my foolish mistake, I lost a good friend. Wait a minute, wasn't he acting though? His kindness was all a lie. He played me. Aido was an actor. He was truly a good actor. I actually thought that he was nice to me because we were good friends.

_**(This was chapter 14. Chapter 15 will be longer. The next chapter will be the last. I hoped you enjoy the story so far. Please write what you think about it . –Alice Sakurai)**_


	15. Chapter 15: Aido, the Actor

_**Chapter 15: Aido, the Actor**_

_**(Yuuki's Point Of View)**_

I began to remember how Aido would smile at me. He already shown me a lot of smiles. Like, he'd smile to reassure me nothing was wrong. He would also smile to comfort me. The smile I remembered the most though, was when we were having fun. He was a smiling idiot who was always there for me. His smiles would cheer me up. They felt so kind and sincere. Was it all really a lie? The only way to find out is to confront him!

If Aido was only going to see me when I was hungry then I have to come up with a plan. On my nightstand, there was a pocket knife that I had put there. I used it to open letters.

I stared at the knife. It might be of use of me, I thought. I reached for it. I put it against the palm of my left hand. It felt cold against my skin. I stared at it for a while. Then, I made a large cut on the palm of my hand. Blood ran down from my palm all the way down to my elbow. All I needed to do now was wait.

_**(Aido's Point Of View)**_

I made Yuuki-chan cry. It pained me, but I had to do it. Yuuki-chan just, can't be with me. She loves Kanamae-sama. Yet, my feelings for her are growing. At first, I truly did act nice to her because she was a Pureblood. However, all of that changed when I spent more time with her. The acting soon stopped and, became real.

I was overwhelmed by her. Her good points that I liked most are her smile, her kindness towards others, and the way she always put others first. I also like her bad points like her endless nagging, her naivety and, her stupidity. I love everything about her. They make up who she is.

However, what I especially love was how she'd try to act strong when she was actually weak. That weak side of her that she tried hard not to show just made me want to be with her more. She may look strong, but it was just a facade. She didn't want anyone to see her weak. It wasn't because she wanted to seem strong. The reason was that she'd have to tell people what she was feeling. She didn't want people to get drag into her problems so she kept it hidden and kept a strong front. No matter how lonely or depressed she was, she kept her facade. It makes me wants to protect and be with her even more. When she's weak, she's very fragile. One wrong move and she may break.

Even though, I love her, I have to let her go. She had Kanamae-sama. I couldn't tell her how I felt. She was a Pureblood while I was an Aristocrat. Kanamae-sama suited her better. Besides, she loves him, not me.

However, I love her too much. Even a slightest touch, a smile, or even a laugh would agitate me. I didn't know whether I can control myself over her. If I had lost control and touch her, she may have gotten uncomfortable. She may not want to see my face and keep her distance away from me. I rather have her mad at me then, to not be by her again. At least our blood deal would let me see her again.

A nostalgic scent was in the air. It was a familiar scent to me. The scent was Yuuki-chan's blood.

'What the hell is that idiot thinking?'

I ran to her room. Her blood would arouse everyone in the Night Class.

_**(Yuuki's Point of View)**_

After a couple of minutes, the door flew open. It was Aido. He was breathing heavily. 'Did he run all the way to get here?'

He started to walk towards me. He looked furious. His veins looked as if they would pop any minute.

He stopped walking as soon as he reached my bed. He stared at my bleeding hand then at me. "Why did you do that?" he asked.

I looked at him coldly. "It's our deal isn't it?" I told him coldly.

He just stared at me as if he was baffled at what I have done.

I smiled. He reacted as I thought he would. "Don't I have to feed you for feeding me?" I said sarcastically.

He kept staring at me. His eyes became cold like Zero's again. After a few seconds, he stopped staring at me and sat next to me on my bed. He didn't say anything. He just took my hand into his and began to lick the blood off. His tongue felt weird against my skin. The places where he would lick would make my skin feel tingling. He licked my blood slowly. His slowness was agitating me a bit.

He brought my hand to his face. His face was warm. He took a whiff of my hand to see if there were any traces of blood left.

He had put my hand too close to his face. His lips brushed against my palm. It made me blush. I looked up at him. He had finished cleaning the blood off of my hand. He moved his tongue to my arm to wipe the blood off. Finally, he reached my elbow.

When he was done licking off all of the blood, he looked at me. I stared back at him also. His eyes didn't look at me coldly but, they didn't look at me warmly either. His eyes were emotionless. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. He dropped my gaze by getting off the bed to stand up. His mouth twitched and he turned the other way. "You're an idiot." he said.

I stared at him dumbfounded. "What?" I asked him. I didn't really think he would say that.

He turned around and looked at me. "You're an idiot." he repeated.

"Why?" I asked him a bit irritated.

He sighed. "I can't leave you for a minute. If I do, I may find you hurt or do something REALLY STUPID like cutting yourself!" he answered.

I was about to argue with him, but I was cut off guard. Aido grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him. He embraced me into a hug. My back was against his chest. His hands were on my waist.

I blushed. "Aido, what are doing?" I asked him nervously.

He didn't say anything so I tried to pull away. I couldn't move. His arms wouldn't budge. Aido's grip was too hard to get out of. I tried to look up at Aido. He was also blushing.

"I thought you didn't care about me."

He stopped blushing. His eyes turned cold once again. "I don't." he answered.

The nerve of this guy! He doesn't care about me but he's hugging me.

"Let go!" I yelled. He didn't let go. "You're a pervert! You're a leech!" I yelled at him again. He still didn't let go. "I hate you! I hate you, I hate you!" I tried to break free but he just tighten his grip on me.

My eyes started to water and tears fell. "You're such a jerk! Why won't you let go? Is it because you like being mean to me?" I stopped yelling at him. "The time we spent together, when we laughed and had fun, was it, all a lie?" I asked.

He pushed me away a bit farther but he still had his grip on me. "Yes." he answered coldly.

His words pained me a bit but, I pressed on. "If the time we spent together were lie, why do I feel like it wasn't?" I asked him.

"It's because I'm a good actor." he answered.

I felt a pang against my chest. "No, I don't believe that." I looked up at Aido, seriously. "If it were all lies then, why were you nice to me in the first place? If you truly only cared for me because I was a Pureblood then, why didn't you just lock me up? Wouldn't it be easier to watch and protect me if you'd locked me up?"

Aido was silent.

I pressed on though. "If you were only protecting me because I was a Pureblood then, you didn't have to be kind to me. If your caring was all an act then, why did you always try to make me happy when I was depressed? If you were insuring my safety, you didn't have to try you're hardest to make me happy." I sobbed a little.

I stopped talking and just stared at him through my tears. He didn't answer a single of my questions.

"If it was all an act, why did you keep asking me if I was okay when I locked myself in my room for a week because of my blood lust?"

I waited for his reply but he said nothing. His eyes still looked atme coldly.

"Youkept checking on me because, you care about me." I smiled. I confidently looked at him. "Even if it was an act at the beginning…that doesn't mean it didn't become real in the end." I told him.

His eyes remained cold. He didn't say anything. However, after a few minutes, his mouth twitched a little. The frown that he had been wearing since he entered into my room turned into a small smile. His cold eyes turn into warm, kind blue eyes that I knew. He began to chuckle a bit then he started to burst out laughing loudly. His grip on me loosens. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him. It was as if nothing had happen at all.

"I like you." he said cheerfully.

I began to blush. What the hell? He tells me he likes me?

"Aido, stop playing around! You're confusing me. Do you hate or like me?" I asked a bit irritated.

Aido put his head on my shoulder and looked at me. I tried to get his head off my shoulder but that only made him bring me even closer to him. I started to pout which just made Aido laugh even more. "I'm not joking." he said in a serious tone.

He wrapped his arms around my waist once again. It was different from how he did it before. This time, his grip, was loose on me.

I stopped blushing. "Then why were you mean to me?"

He just smiled."It's because I care about you too much." he whispered into my ear. He stopped embracing.I turned around and looked at him. His face turned serious once again.

"You love Kanamae-sama. If I showed you how I really feel then, you may have not wanted to see my face again and, keep your distance away from me. So, I told you that I didn't care about you. I wanted you to be mad at me instead of not seeing you. " Aido started to blush. "However, I'm a selfish person! I can't stand the thought of not seeing you." He hanged his head low as if he was ashamed for revealing this to me.

"So, I-I love you." he confessed. I stared at him. Aido's face reddens. He noticed me looking at him so he turned the other way so I couldn't see his face.

'Aido, loves me? What should I say to him?'

Aido interrupted my thinking. "Um-uh, what's your reply?" he asked nervously.

"Let me think about it, for a bit." I told him.

He nodded his head. He was still facing the other way. I walked to my bed to lie down and think. I began to remember the events that took place when I came back at Cross Academy.

I remembered when Aido and I took a walk in the park. I had been nervous and didn't want to talk to Aido. He noticed that I was nervous so he tried to distract me. We went to a playground to play. As if like magic, Aido made me stop being nervous and to just, have fun. Aido is truly magical. He always knows how to cheer me up.

He was always there for me. He was even there when I was really hungry.

Wait a minute…I told Aido that I wasn't hungry after I drank his blood. Kanamae told me before when I first came back to our house after ten years.

"Vampires…can only quench their thirst by drinking the blood of the one they love." I muttered underneath my breath.

' I love…Aido? His blood is what I crave lately. I want to drink his nostalgic blood again….' my thoughts started to trail off.

I turned on my bed. Then, I remembered when Aido was mean to me. His words caused me pain. The pain that I felt from his words wasn't because he rejected me. The reason was it pained me to see him lying to himself. He kept staring at me with such cold eyes. He kept telling me lies that would push him away. It was like he wanted me to reject him.

No, I won't reject him! Instead, I will reach out my hand to him and tell him, I don't want to reject you so, please stay by my side. Aido has always been there for me. I've gotten used to his company. If he were to leave, it would make me sad just like when Kanamae and Zero left me.

I remembered when Ichijo-sempai told me about a Shojo manga he read. He told me this. Love is like sunshine. It comforts you when you are sad or lonely. It can warm you up.

Aido saved me a lot of times, but I remember the first time clearly. The first time Aido saved me was when I was in my room thinking about Kanamae. I felt alone and lonely. I kept thinking about Kanamae. Thoughts kept appearing in my head. Like, why did you leave me? Or even, why did you kill Aido's father? I kept thinking about bad thoughts about him. It was like I was in an endless dark tunnel. In the endless tunnel, I kept on walking. I kept on thinking about Kanamae and I never stopped. Feelings like abandon, despair, and doubt consumed me. I was lost in the dark tunnel.

Then, Aido reached out towards me. He told me to forget everything that happened. It was like he was my sunshine. He light up the way out of the dark tunnel. I had stopped thinking about Kanamae and decided to take action instead all because of Aido. He told me he bared no grudge against Kanamae and me.

"Aido I got my answer." I got up from my bed and stood in front of him. He turned to face me also.

"What's your answer?" he said nervously.

"Lean in a bit." I told him. He did as I told him. His ear was by my head. I bent my head a bit and….I bit him.

"….."Aido was silent.  
>I drank his wine like blood. I craved for it. I stopped drinking and looked at him. "Aido…" I began.<p>

"Yes?" he asked.

"I love you." I smiled at him.

He shook his head. "No you love Kanamae-sama."

"Are you trying to talk me out of liking you?" I teased him.

He just looked at his feet. I giggled a bit at him and he blushed red again.

"I haven't craved Kanamae blood or Zero's for a long time. What's been on my mind is your's. Your blood has also has quenched my thirst."

"Then why did you bit me?" he asked.

I smiled at him. " Your blood tastes really good." I teased him again.

He stared at me then smiled. "Yuuki-chan, you have some blood on your lips."

I was about to ask him where but I couldn't. He pulled me close to him and cupped my chin. He brought his face next to mine and kissed me gently.

"I got it." he teased me back.

Aido has always been there in my time of need. He knows just how to make me happy. Just like sunshine he warms me up when I'm feeling lonely or sad. I grew used to having Aido being by me. His company is what I enjoy. Also, I truly do crave for his blood.

I gazed up at his gentle warm blue eyes.

"Pervert!" I blushed furiously.

_**(This was the last chapter. I'm thinking of continuing the story. Um, I'm thinking about writing a sequel where Zero will appear. Uh, thank you for reading! Please write a review. Also, I am writing a sequel however, it may take long because I got to do a Freshmen Academy paper :P ….stupid school. Well, I hoped you liked the story! –Alice Sakurai)**_

_**(P.S. My next story is going to be called, "A Blue Rose." Thanks for reading :D) **_


End file.
